Wings of Freedom
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: In the wake of Infinite Stratos introduction into the world, Tabane witnesses her creation turned into a tool for tyranny, now having been adopted by Tabane, Naruto will right the wrongs of the IS on wings of Freedom with Tabane's counter measure. Naru x Charl, Ichika x Houki, other pairings tba
1. Strike Against the darkness

((I don't own Naruto, Gundam Series or Infinite Stratos))

**Wings of Freedom**

**Chapter 1: Strike against the darkness**

Much has changed in 3 years, you see, 3 years ago, a woman of unparalleled genius unveiled a new technology centuries ahead of it's time. This woman is known as Tabane Shinonono. At first, everyone laughed at her invention, believing it to be ludicrous, a joke at best.

However, shortly after her invention's unveiling, a hacker tapped into missile silos around the world and launched them all at Japan. When all hope seemed lost, a single girl using Tabane's invention destroyed all the missiles and saved Japan.

The militaries sought to capture the girl and the technology only for her and the weapon to vanish.

This has come to be known as the White Knight incident. Tabane was confident her invention would better the world. She was wrong.

For you see, the shift of society turned to woman only as supremacist due to only women being able to use Tabane's invention the Infinite Stratos.

Due to this, men became looked down on and many were mistreated, often brutally.

Assault in public on men became common place and no one did anything to stop it. Even Child abuse was aloud... so long as it was a woman... educating her son of his place in the dirt.

As this happened in the world, Tabane could naught but cry at the pain she has brought down on the world and the damage she had caused. That was the end of the year, 3 years ago.

Now she stands in front of a large mansion, her plans having already begun for a new weapon system that could even society between the genders once more and hopefully end the global oppression that she had caused.

Tabane looked to the name plate on the mansion's sign and frowned.

Namikaze, a family that was heavily pro I.S.

It was a family of 4, Kushina and Minato Namikaze, their twin children, Naruto and Kasumi.

Minato was always away on business and he never had time to see what had befallen Naruto, but the teachers at school saw, sadly, they were all female.

Men had lost much, male teachers had all but vanished, either having been laid off or outright fired due to terrible reasons, male students were punished unjustly for next to nothing.

Even now everyone knew who she was so they were surprised to see her show up at Naruto and Kasumi's school. Even more so when she wanted to talk to Naruto, a male.

No one knew what they talked about in private but when students and staff saw him again, he was happier, the young 8 year old clutched Tabane's dress like his only life line while Tabane glared at the teacher, everyone heard her words, Tabane was seething at how women had taken her invention, something that was suppose to better the world and used it for the exact opposite, to subjugate men, making them next to worthless. Not a single girl spoke out against her as she claimed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would bear a new name.

Now Tabane entered the estate courtyard, escorted was a maid, Tabane looked to her when they entered the mansion, the maid looked at Naruto with pity while Naruto came down the stairs with only a single backpack.

"This is all you have?" Tabane asked, trying to hide her anger.

"Oh my, Miss Shinonono. What? I wasn't expect someone as esteemed as you, I'm sorry that this male-" Kushina tried.

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Naruto Shinonono come on. You've endured these scum for far too long. And as for you Mrs. Namikaze, you make me sick." Tabane said as she gently wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder and left a shocked Kushina behind.

"What just happened?" Kushina asked dumbly.

"Permission to speak my lady?" The maid asked.

"Yes Ayame?" Kushina said surprised at Tabane's word.

"Miss Shinonono has been checking up on Naruto for a few days at school, I believe she discovered your mistreatment of Naruto, this has angered her as even her best friend Chifuyu Orimura knows that blood is thickest of all. Since you won't be Naruto's mother like you should, Tabane will in your place and knowing her, she will make something new." Ayame said as she left Kushina behind.

"By the way. I quit." Ayame said as she went to pack her thing.

**Later**

Naruto currently sat in one of the seats... of a bunny like jet with it's arms stretched out to make the wings.

"Um, Miss Shinonono? Why me?" Naruto asked confused.

"I can't stand to see children mistreated Naruto. I wasn't joking, I want to adopt you. And I know that in your heart, you don't like your mother or sister, but you don't hate them either. You forgive even when you're hurt. That is what why. The world will need your strong heart for the future. I intend to even things out and fix my mistake." Tabane said calmly as her computer flew the jet.

"Mistake?" Naruto asked.

"It's my fault women treat men badly, my invention the Infinite Stratos give people the idea, Women are big tough super stars and men little mice to be bullied. And that makes Tabane sad." Tabane said finally starting to act like her old self for the first time is 3 years.

"Okay." Naruto didn't get it much but he understand the Infite Statos or whatever it was, was what made women mean.

"I'm going to be a good mom, not like that mean lady. She was a bully but I'll help you spread your wings to freedom like a birdy." Tabane said childishly while making victory signs with her fingers and the robot bunny ears on her head straightened up before flopping down again.

Naruto just laughed.

Soon, the jet landed on a private air field and then lowered into an underground complex.

Naruto looked out the window to see a row of suit at the far end of the cavern.

"Ah you see them. Infinite Stratos. I don't know whether to like my babies or dislike them. They hurt so many people yet I worked so hard on them." Tabane said making a sad face as they stepped out of the jet before Tabane grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come on, let's head up to the house, something tells me you've never had a good mom cooked meal." Tabane said smiling and led Naruto to en elevator.

**Later that night**

Naruto was currently laying in his bed smiling up at the roof. For the first time in 3 years, Naruto was happy. Sure his birth mom didn't love him like she use to. But his new mom loved him lots, and she was funny too with her robot bunny ears.

She had even told him a bed time story about knights who came to help people. His favourite knight was Sir Kira, he was always trying to do the right thing and help people. When Naruto grew up, he wanted to be just like Kira and maybe meet someone like Princess Lacus.

Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, no longer would be have to fear, no longer would he dread when he might be hurt. He was safe.

**Down in the basement**

Tabane sat in a child as smiled as she worked on the designed and for the chassis and core of her new invention, one that Naruto would herald.

"Naruto, how could anyone hate a child as innocent as you. I just know, you'll change things for the better and make mommy proud." Tabane said to her self as she stared at the screen with a title on it. **G**eneral Purpose **U**tility **N**on-**D**iscontinuity **A**ugmentation **M**aneuvering Weapon System.

**Okay I've been planning an Infinite Stratos story for a while but it's been hell, trying to figure out how to do it. The idea has actually come from "The Monster you have made" by Imperium Rhomania with the female oppression bit.**

** Basically, here's the rundown. Tabane has invented Infinite Stratos, 3 years ago, this chapter is 8 years before the manga/ anime. Naruto's parents are pro IS so Naruto as a male was mistreated and abused. Tabane, seeing what her invention has caused, in her grief seeks to rectify this by making a new invention that will make men equal to women. It will be up to Naruto to hand pick pilot be they both male and female due to him being unbiased. As you can guess these are Gundams. They will not be giants, they are same hight as Infinite Stratos. ****Next chapter is in the Manga.**

** Pairing is Naruto x Charl, Ichika x Houki**

** Naruto—Freedom**

** Ichika-Strike**

** Charl—Justice**

** Laura—Heavyarms (Cant resist that one)**

** Houki—Strike Rouge**

** Cecilia- depends on opinions if she gets a gundam or not**

** Rin—Shenlong (You expected any different ones?)**

** Naruto and Ichika are the only pilots so far due to the bias, it's up to them to deliver hope before new male pilots appear or there could be a blood bath.**


	2. Spread your wings

((I don't own Naruto, Gundam Series or Infinite Stratos))

**Wings of Freedom**

**Chapter 2: Spread your wings**

8 years have past since Naruto was adopted by Tabane and Naruto couldn't be happier, it had taken a while but Tabane had completed, a number of suits, which she called Gundams. Currently, Naruto was sitting in the back of a semi trailer near his soon to be activated Gundam, The ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Naruto smiled as he could hear his mother's contacts out side, the head of security yelling at them.

Kakashi, he was like a son to Minato once, but the Infinite Stratos changed that when Kushina and Kasumi turned nasty, when he was contacted by Tabane to be the head of security for the Freedom's unveiling with Naruto as the pilot, how could he refuse, Tabane has realized the damage she caused and was trying to make things right. It wouldn't happen immediately but today at the IS expo, it was a start. And a good one at that.

Kakashi turned and saw a sight he didn't like. Behind the loading crew were a pair of Uchigane I.S.'s.

"What are you unloading, speak fast male." One of the pilots ordered.

"First of all, unless your name is Tabane Shinonono or Naruto Shinonono, then I don't take orders from you and second it's Tabane's second unveiling." Kakashi grunted as he turned back to the semi.

"Alright, get ready to open it up. And stand tall, this is a big day for us men." Kakashi said causing the IS pilots to go rigid and drew their swords.

"You dare claim Tabane would support you males? You'll die for such a claim." One of the pilot raised her sword to cut Kakashi down only for a beam to blast out of the back of the trailer and blow the sword from the girl's hand.

The girls looked to the trailer to find a tall armoured figure step out before jumping to the ground.

The girls looked at him in shock while the men smirked.

It had white arms and legs, a black torso with blue at the ribs area and blue blades judding out the back. It's helmet was pure white with glowing gold eyes and a pair of white samurai like horns on the helmet with a pair of gold horns in the same style above them.

It had a pair of cannons attached to it's hips and a pair on the should.

The figure then brought out a pair of cylinders and ignited the blades.

"Ladies. Meet the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and it's pilot Naruto Shinonono, Tabane's son." Kakashi said smirking while Naruto glared at them.

"Go back to your fellow sluts, and tell them, they will oppress the male gender no longer, the Wings of Freedom have taken flight." Naruto said coldly as he blasted his thrusters and took off into the sky.

"Come on." One of the pilots said pulling her partner to get back to the expo stage.

**On the Stage**

And now Hyuuga Industries is proud to unveil their newest IS, the latest in third generation, The Valkyrie." A Pink haired woman said on the stage while women in front of her cheered before a pair of Uchiganes run onto the stage.

"He isn't here yet?" One of the girls asked.

"Who? And why would a male come here?" Sara Haruno asked.

"He has a new technology that Tabane gave him, apparently he's her son." The girl said shocked.

"Impossible, she's too young to have given birth to someone who could pilot an IS." Sara dismissed them.

"Ah yes, an IS, they've gotten uglier since Tabane stopped building them." A voice said from above them.

Everyone looked up to find the Freedom above them with it's cannons aimed behind the curtain.

"One less Infinite Stratos to sully my mother's good name." Naruto said coldly as he fired all four cannons and destroyed the IS behind the curtain.

"I am Naruto Shinonono, adopted son of Tabane Shinonono and I am the pilot of the Freedom, The first Mark 2 Infinite Stratos." Naruto said coldly as he glared down at them.

"Impossible, only women can use an Infinite Stratos!" Sara Shrieked.

"My mother is Tabane, you really think she wouldn't give an IS to her only child? You are all fools. And you will learn this fact when I start attending classes as IS academy in 3 days." Naruto glared at her.

"We won't let you." Sara countered.

"You won't have a choice, Tabane has already entered my registration, personally, face to face." Naruto smirked as he opened his face plate revealing his gender.

Everyone looked up shocked to see that Naruto was in fact male.

"Well you'll be put in your place before long male, Tabane will no doubt release the Mark 2 to the public." Sara said confidently.

"No she won't. She wanted the Infinite Stratos to make the world a better place, instead, it turned women into monsters and men now fear for their lives. No, the pilots of the Mark 2 will be hand picked and locked. Once that pilot dies, the mark 2 dies with them and the core will burn it's self out rendering it useless afterwards." Naruto said as he flew off.

The Uchiganes all lead a team back to the truck to find it gone, the crew packed up and left and now a male was flying around in a superior IS, women superiority would be shattered and all they could wonder was why did Tabane do it, why give a male power over the IS.

**3 days later**

Naruto looked up at the school. "An all female school with me and one other guy as the only male pilots, given I'm not using an IS but still. How many will be like my mother and so many others.

Shaking his head he made his way to the main office while the surrounding girls looked at him.

Unlike the other students, Naruto was wearing an different uniform from everyone else.

He was wearing black knee length boots and white uniform pants with a white uniform coat with black over the shoulders and collar with the cuffs of his sleeves also black along the shoulders and neck, there was also gold decor as well as an emblem the girls didn't recognize.

Finally having enough, one of the girls walked up to him, this girl had a stern look on her face with her hair in a pair of long pony tails, her hair was chest nut brown with brown eyes.

"Excuse me sir." The girl said calmly.

Naruto looked at her. "Hmm, that hair style matches the pictures, you must be Aunt Houki, my mother's told me allot about you." Naruto said smiling, throwing Houki and everyone for a loop.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Houki asked shocked and confused.

Naruto suddenly paled. "Um, you are Houki Shinonono right? Sister or Tabane Shinonono?" Naruto asked nervously, thinking he'd gotten the wrong girl.

"I am." She said causing Naruto to relax.

"Thought for a minute there, I'd mistaken you for someone else, Aunt Houki." Naruto said smiling.

"How exactly am I your aunt?" Houki asked her eye twitching.

"Oh that's right, my mother didn't want the public to find her quite yet. Well, your big sister, adopted me about 8 years ago so that would make me your nephew." Naruto explained.

"Okay so you're Tabane's son, why are you here though?" Another girl asked curiously.

"My mother made me the pilot of the first IS Mark 2." Naruto answered her before flashing a subtle sign to Houki who nodded away from him.

"IS Mark 2... wait, you're the pilot from the expo, it was all over the news, you destroyed an IS with your own." The girl exclaimed.

"In my defence, my mother is upset with the outcome of the IS, downright sickened is more like. The way women treat men because of the IS is a direct insult to my mother's good name." Naruto glared at her.

"No argument there. My mom always said that men and women are equal, don't let anyone tell you different, interesting enough, she use to be friends with this woman, Kushina Namikaze, there was a fallout between them of some kind.

"Probably me. I was originally Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze before I was adopted, my mother basically told Kushina that she was worthless when she came and rescued me." Naruto explained.

"I see, by the way, my name's Setsuna. Setsuna Uchiha." Setsuna said smiling.

"There's one thing I want to know nephew. Why pick you out of all the children out there, no offence." Houki said.

"None taken it's because I'm unbiased. Despite having been abused by my former mother and sister, I don't hate them. I don't like them. But don't hate them either. As for the treatment of men, I don't have women or girls, but I intend to show the world that men are not dogs to be kicked around." Naruto said confidently.

"Well, knowing my sister, you're on the right track but we should get to our homeroom. Which one is yours?" Houki asked.

Naruto looked at his forms. "Miss Chifuyu Orimura." Naruto said calmly.

"We're in the same room come on." Houki grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him to the room.

"Ah aunt Houki, do you have to hold my?" Naruto tried.

"Don't call me aunt, it makes me feel old, just Houki." Houki said as they arrived at the door to their homeroom 15 minutes later.

Soon they entered the room and Naruto took a seat while Houki took one as well. Naruto saw that he was sitting behind another boy and Houki was sitting beside him.

Naruto looked around and noticed most of the girls were looking at them in wonder, partly because they're boys and partly because of Naruto's different uniform.

Soon enough, Naruto saw a green haired woman with a lost look in her eyes enter the room.

"Congratulations on making it school. I'm your first year sub home room teacher, Miss Yamata, Maya." Maya said kindly.

Everyone just continued looking at her while she got nervous.

"Starting today, you are all students of the IS academy." Maya said smiling while Naruto rose an eye brow.

"As you know this is a boarding school, students will be together before and after hours so I do hope you'll get along and help each other out to make the next 3 years enjoyable." Maya said smiling while Naruto frowned and looked out the window.

Maya looked at him somewhat sadly.

Maya then got everyone to introduce them selves before it came to Naruto's turn after Naruto watched Ichika in front of him trying to calm him self awkwardly.

"Mr. Shinonono, would you kindly introduce your self?" Maya asked smiling.

"Okay then, here I expecting something more like a fascist demand. My name is Naruto Shinonono, pilot of the newly invented Infinite Stratos Mark 2, model, The Freedom. Currently, I am an ace pilot having been trained been trained by my mother Tabane Shinonono." Naruto explained.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shinonono, is your uniform difference due to your different class of IS?" A girl behind him asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it was decided by my mother. I will be the only one with the white uniform due to me being the first and Tabane's son, everyone else whom by some chance is approved for the mark 2 will have red uniforms." Naruto explained.

"Clearly, as a representative contender for England-" A blond haired British girl was interrupted by Naruto.

"Stop right there, Alcott, you will never pilot a mark 2, it's girls like you that are a direct insult to my mother." Naruto said as he turned back to the front to find Ms. Orimura entering the room.

"Alright class, I'm your homeroom teacher Miss, Chifuyu Orimura, it's my job to train you well enough to stand on your own feet in one year." Chifuyu said proudly.

The affect was instant as all the girls began cheering and going wild while Chifuyu sighed.

"Good grief why do I always get the crazy ones?" Chifuyu asked while looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked around him, an eye brow raised.

Naruto then raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Shinonono?" Chifuyu asked.

"This is different from what I expected with Ichika and I being here." Naruto said while everyone quieted looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked.

"I assume Tabane told you about my past before she adopted me?" Naruto asked.

Chifuyu sighed. "Yes. I was told, your opinion of the class?"

"I was expecting most of the class to treat Ichika and I like dogs and force us to eat dirt, but then given you are Ichika's sister, from what my mother told me, you'd never allow that." Naruto explained.

"Hold on, why would he expect us to do that?" A girl in a fox costume asked.

"Because women in society act that way, the things I've seen women doing is worse than the vilest criminal, and they get away with it scotch free. I expected the worst coming here, I'm surprised but I still don't trust any of you." Naruto explained.

Everyone frowned at that while a few could understand Naruto's reasoning.

Naruto tuned everything out after that.

Naruto then saw Maya bringing up the history of the IS academy and it's purpose.

Naruto then pulled a disc out of his uniform coat and looked at it smirking.

**later**

Houki led Naruto and Ichika to the roof to talk while also trying to get them away from the fan girls.

"I have to say, Houki, my opinion of girls has improved since coming here, there's a few troublesome ones but most girls here seem to be alright." Naruto said while he looked out at the sea.

"Naruto, I know you're not piloting an IS, so what are you piloting?" Houki asked.

"My mother's counter measure to the rising bigotry against men and to even things out, to put a stop to the pain her invention has caused, it's called a Gundam, I don't fully know how many exist, not many, I know that much. 3 pilots have been selected so far." Naruto explained.

"Ichika was supposed to get the Byakushiki, but my mother stopped that." Naruto explained.

"Ichika, Houki, you will each be the pilot of Strike and Strike Rouge respectively. I pilot the Freedom, the Justice will be piloted by someone of my choosing. A few others that I know of are Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Shenlong, Impulse, Destiny and Sandrock." Naruto explained.

"Wait so these gundams are suppose to change everything? How?" Ichika asked.

"They will be slowly incorporated into the system, Ichika, you, Houki, my self and the pilot of the Justice are the ones that Tabane want to change people for the better. We will remove the fuel so this fire doesn't turning into an inferno." Naruto explained.

"Right, because too many gundams too quickly and men was fight women to the death due to all the hatred that Infinite Stratos has caused. What are Strike and Strike Rouge?" Houki asked.

"Jacks of all trades. Their launcher mode gives them artillery capability. They sword mode gives them advanced thrusters, thicker barriers, and a powerful GM Sword, more like a greatsword. Standard is a usual beam rifle, anti beam shield, and a GM beam saber. You also have auto-guns in your helmet as well as armour snider knives in the armour on your hips. The Strike Gundams are highly modifiable with numerous ordinance, I strongly suggest, you accept the suits, it will take time to learn how to use them." Naruto explained.

"I'm game." Ichika said. "That and if anyone asked."

"Tabane asked you to test it for her. These suits match to your dna completely, when you die, so do the suits, the cores will burn out if you die ensuring that no one else can use your suit." Naruto explained.

"I see, so we're the only ones who can use our gundams, period, no ands ifs or buts." Ichika said calmly.

"I guess I'll go with it, but only after I've proven my self, I don't want a free pass just because I'm your aunt." Houki said, arms crossed.

"You just past the first test, Houki. If you had asked for it outright, not even my mother would have given it to you." Naruto said smiling.

Houki just stared at him dumbly.

"Ichika, we'll contact my mother after school so she can send the Strike to you." Naruto said smiling while Ichika nodded.

"What about Cecilia?" Ichika asked.

"What about her?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"She could be trouble." Houki said calmly.

"So will my former sister and I think we'll be seeing her soon." Naruto said calmly.

"You former sister?" Ichika asked.

"Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze, we're twins, she's all that makes women terrible. Mark my words Ichika, if you don't have friends with you, be ready to bring up your shield and saber, always." Naruto warned.

"Got it." Ichika said as she stood in silence.

"So... I heard you won the national kendo tournament last year." Ichika said smiling.

"What how did you hear about that?" Houki asked shocked.

"Mother told me." Naruto said smiling.

"I read about it in the newspaper." Ichika said smiling.

"And why were you looking at that newspaper?" Houki asked blushing.

"Actually." Ichika said awkwardly while Houki blushed even more.

"Well, I should probably get to it. You lovebird probably have much to talk about." Naruto said laughing as he left, the two friends blushing beet red when the bell rang.

**Back in class**

Naruto looked at Ichika who was panicking while looking at the book.

Naruto tried not to laugh before raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Shinonono?" Maya asked.

"I think Ms. Orimura might want to throw a book at her brother... or 10 if he wants that Mark 2 Tabane promised." Naruto said trying not to laugh while Ichika looked at him murderously.

"Mr. Orimura, do you have any questions? Any at all?" Maya asked kindly.

Ichika raised his hand nervously.

"Yes?" Maya asked kindly.

"Ms. Yamata, I don't understand at all." Ichika cried embarrassed.

"For god sakes, man, put away your tampons and grow a pair, you were suppose to read a certain book before coming." Naruto said while all the girls glowered at Naruto.

"Okay maybe bad choice of words, but you have to admit, I'm right." Naruto said sweat dropping.

"Orimura, did you read the reference manual when it was sent to you?" Chifuyu asked.

"Ah, that big one?" Ichika asked shakily.

"Yes that's the one, the one that said required reading." Chifuyu said in a too sweet way.

"Uh I accidentally, threw it away." Ichika said only to get bashed up the head with a book.

"I'll get you a new one then and I expect you to have the whole thing memorized within a week." Chifuyu ordered.

"What? That big book in a week?" Ichika exclaimed horrified.

"What did I say?" Chifuyu asked evilly.

"Shut up Ichika, and just for being lazy and irresponsible you can damn well wait until I say you can have the Strike." Naruto grunted coldly.

Ichika's head slammed to the desk.

Chifuyu looked at Naruto.

"My mother has 3 pilots tagged for suits, I have 1 suit, Houki is selected for another and Ichika for the third. Houki has chosen to prove her self worthy of it, Ichika being male gets it now or he did until he got lazy." Naruto explained.

**Later**

There was currently a recess in work so Naruto pulled out his laptop and began working on it.

"Hm, yes shat should do nicely." Naruto said him self as he worked on Gundam of his own design, The Knight Gundam, with any luck it would be the ultimate gundam to act as a counter measure in case anyone got any ideas of vengeance on IS pilots.

Naruto then heard Cecilia talking to Ichika.

"Leave him alone Alcott, unless you're choosing to be civil, I won't tolerate you near me or Ichika." Naruto said coldly.

"I was going to help instruct him on how to use the IS." Cecelia said smiling proudly.

"Right because a lady would go out of her way to help a male, someone lower than them." Naruto countered rudely.

Cecilia frowned at him. "I know you don't have a very high opinion of me Naruto because I came off rudely, but I want to help because of my experience. Representative contenders get the best training of IS pilots, well next to you of course, so who better to help someone as new and untrained as Ichika here." Cecilia said smiling reassuringly.

Naruto just looked at her.

"Well I did defeat an instructor during the entrance exam, so why not?" Cecilia asked.

"We defeated one as well, well more like I decimated her, never seen a more pissed off woman. She was so angry that a male beat her in a fight." Naruto said chuckling.

"For me she charged, tripped and slammed into the wall and knocked her self out." Ichika said embarrassed.

"Still counts as a victory to me." Naruto said laughing.

"What? You both defeated an instructor? But I was told I was the only one who defeated an instructor." Cecelia said shocked.

"Only girl maybe." Ichika said calmly.

"I don't count since my mother Tabane trained me, how does any woman stack up to the one who invented the IS?" Naruto continued.

"For you Naruto, that's not a fair assessment and you Ichika, the instructor tripping is dumb luck." Cecelia said stubbornly.

"Yeah well it's still funny. She's suppose to be an instructor and she knocks her self out, great freaken teacher she is." Naruto said busting out laughing.

**Later**

Ichika entered the room to find Houki in there with him while she froze, Ichika immediately spun around.

**Another room**

"Jeez, hope it's Ichika I'm with, not sure how I'll handle being in the same room as a girl I know nothing about. If not Ichika then at least my aunt, at least I can trust her not to complain about me being a guy." Naruto grumbled to him self as he entered the room to find a familiar face, the fox costumed girl.

"Oh? Your my room mate then?" The girl asked.

"Uh, your name's Honne Nohotoke right?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded cutely.

Naruto simply nodded and relaxed.

"I take it you were expecting a difficult girl?" Honne asked.

"I'm guessing Chifuyu guessed that wouldn't work too well so she was selective." Naruto said smiling.

After that the pair worked out the ground rules which were surprisingly simple. The girl seemed cheerful, if a bit childish. All around Naruto, he saw hope for the future, the class he'd been in didn't share the same bigotry that the older generation did. It made Naruto confident in the task before him.

"I guess." Honne said as she pulled out the portable wall between there beds and began changing while Naruto did the same.

"Um, Naruto, I was wonder..." Honne stopped when she checked around to wall only to see Naruto's back.

Naruto didn't move as he looked over his shoulder.

"Now you know why my mother wants to change things." Naruto said calmly as Honne stared at Naruto's scarred back.

"Your biological mother did that?" Honne asked shaking.

"And my sister." Naruto said as he stood up in his boxers and hung up his uniform in the closet.

Honne looked away, trying to hold back the tears. "Is it like this everywhere, is this what Tabane sees in society?" Honne asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

Honne looked at him.

"She sees worse. These scars are meagre in comparison to the things that so many women do and get away with out on the streets." Naruto replied.

"I hope you succeed then Naruto. In what your mother has asked you to do. It has to stop." Honne said as she laid down on her bed, unable to sleep while Naruto did the same, turning off the light.

**Next morning**

Naruto was currently sitting at a table conversing with Honne when a he saw a trio of girls approach Ichika and tensed.

However he relaxed when he felt Honne's hand on his. "Relax, they're the newspaper club, they probably want to know about him, expect them to come after you soon as well. The son of Tabane Shinonono is big news." Honne said smiling.

Naruto just nodded blushing while Honne released his hand.

"Never had your hand held by a girl?" Honne asked smiling.

"Bad question." Naruto replied and cracked his hand.

"Oh..." Honne replied as she looked at his hand and saw it looked to have a few scars on it.

"The scars are from my adopted mother correcting the issue with my hand, broken bones having healed improperly.

Honne nodded sadly.

"Hey why don't we join them. It pays to have friends right?" Honne asked smiling.

"Sure." Naruto replied as they got up and carried their trays to Ichika's and Houki's table when a pair of Honne's friends meet up with them and the group all sat together while getting to know each other.

**Later on**

Naruto sat in his desk smiling as he looked over the designs for the Knight when he looked up to listen to Chifuyu.

"Listen up. 2 weeks from today you'll be asked to choose your representative for class tournament. A class representative not only competes in the tournament but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially they're like your class president." Chifuyu said.

"I will now take nominations, any suggestions?" Chifuyu asked.

"I nominate Orimura." A girl said causing Ichika to react out of shock.

Naruto chuckled at that.

"Something funny Mr. Shinonono?" Chifuyu asked.

"I'd vote for him, it'd piss god knows how many women off to no end. If I didn't have the Knight and Freedom to work on, I'd nominate my self just to piss off my former mother and sister." Naruto said chuckling.

"I won't have that kind of language in my class, and thank you for volunteering, do we have a third nominee?" Chifuyu countered.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "Ah shit."

"Mr. Shinonono, since you can talk like a sailor, you'll do lines like a child." Chifuyu said smirking.

Naruto kept his mouth shut this time. _"Damn hard assed old bat."_

"I refuse to accept this, it would be shameful to have a boy as our class represen-" Naruto cut her off with a blast from one of his shoulder cannons.

"Oops, it seems I had a technical malfunction. Forget my busy schedule. I'll put this stuck up blond in her place, under the shadow of my wings." Naruto glowered at her.

"Naruto." Ichika tried.

"No, Ichika, it's her type that is why my mother's new units exist, it is why my mother hates her own invention. My mother Tabane, invented the Infinite Stratos as a means to make the world a better place, but scum and trash like Alcott here have taken my mother's creations and turned them into a monstrosity that they use to throw their weight around like government sanctioned sociopaths. I will not tolerate this." Naruto said as his eyes flashed gold.

"How dare you! This calls for a duel and when I win, you will be in your place male!" Cecilia yelled.

"Fine by me, I was growing bored with how dull things are with everyone except you being civilized. How much of a handy cap would you like me to give you?" Naruto asked, his eyes glowing brightly in their Freedom gold.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Do not forget, girls, I was raised and trained by Tabane her self, the unit I use was made for me specifically, if it was a mark 1, it would be equal to a fifth generation IS." Naruto said smirking maliciously while Cecilia paled and everyone was stock silent.

"Still want to fight the big bad boogie man?" Naruto asked while energy began to encompass his body, taking on the silhouette of the Freedom.

"It doesn't matter, all men are weak. I'll defeat you easily." Cecilia said arrogantly.

"Spoken like a Brit, pride comes before a fall." Naruto glared at her while Chifuyu smiled at them.

Honne just looked worriedly at them. _"You've made a mistake, Cecilia, he would have been merciful before, now your duel will likely cost you."_

"Well then it's settled, the duel will be staged in arena 3 which I believe is available Monday. Shinonono and Alcott, I expect you to come fully prepared for combat." Chifuyu said calmly.

Honne and Houki looked at Naruto worriedly before turning to the ever confident Cecilia Alcott who was staring at Naruto.

"This isn't going to end well for Alcott." Honne said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Asked one of her friends.

"Last night while we were changing, I saw Naruto's back covered with scar, inflicted with women purely because he is male, they were educating him of his place. Now he won't hold back any blows against Alcott. There better be a medical team just in case. I don't know how far Naruto will go in his current state." Honne said worriedly.

Everyone looked at Naruto worriedly. He wouldn't kill a fellow student... would he?

**Chapter 2 is done. This features a sometimes cold Naruto, I figured as we can see, Naruto has a few issues. **

** While Naruto is working on the Knight Gundam, I am uncertain if it will make an appearance. I know very little about it and I'm trying to unlock it in Dynasty warriors gundam 3, with ALLOT of difficulty.**


	3. Unforeseen Darkness

((I don't own Naruto, Gundam Series or Infinite Stratos))

**Wings of Freedom**

**Chapter 3: Unforeseen Darkness**

"Mr. Shinonono, I presume your IS is in fully working order?" Chifuyu asked.

"I blew up a prototype IS at the Expo a while back, does that answer your question?" Naruto asked causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"That was you?" One of Honne's friends asked.

"I needed to get a point across. I did that by showing men are not so powerless anymore, those chosen to be pilots of this new series of IS will be tasked with enforcing the peace between the genders equally. And also restoring the equality between the genders. So you can imagine some like Alcott would be opposed to that." Naruto explained.

"Now then to begin with class. The IS or Infinite Stratos deploys a special energy barrier that operates as protection for it's pilot. The system has something similar to a consciousness. So though shared dialogue and action the two of you will actually get to know each other. Depending on how long a pilot uses an IS, it begins to understand it's user like a partner." Maya explained.

"Um, Ma-am, did you mean partner like boyfriend or girlfriend?" The girl asked causing Naruto to choke and look at her weirdly while Maya looked shocked.

"I'm not sure, that is I'm not experienced at that sort of thing so I don't know, oh but I wonder oh." Maya said nervously.

"Okay, sorry but this is a bit too much crazy for me. You won't see me smooching with the Freedom's helmet." Naruto said grossed out while the girls bust out laughing from picturing Naruto kissing a helmet.

**Later**

Naruto flew through arena four while training as numerous holo targets appeared.

Naruto then opened up all his cannons and both his rifles before firing all his ordinance at once, wiping out all the targets simultaneously.

Behind him, Honne and her 2 friends looked nervously.

"It's official, Cecilia is gonna need a full medical team after the duel." One of the girls said looking at the overwhelming firepower of the Freedom.

"The most powerful IS ever built." The second friend said in wonder.

"Woah he even has close up stuff." Honne said as Naruto charged through the sky at high speeds, slashing through the targets with his twin beam sabers without slowing down.

**2 days later**

Naruto stood in his own gundam flight suit. Much like his uniform, this own having it's own unique appearance. It had almost like like shoulders with a thick collar. The shoulders and arms were blue while the middle of the torso and the inside of the legs was white with black along the outside of the torso and legs. On his shoulder was the trademark emblem of Tabane's Gundam pilots.

Naruto then looked to Houki and Ichika and nodded. "I spread my wings and bring forth." "FREEDOM." Naruto roared as his body became enveloped in light before the Freedom appeared in his place.

"How are you going to do this?" Houki asked while Ichika and Honne looked at him.

"I'm gonna blow blue tears to kingdom come and send Cecilia home crying. I'm done being a gentleman to her. It's time someone kicked her ass and then some. This will be a turning point for society." Naruto said.

"Time show everyone that a new age is dawning." Naruto said as he took off out the launch tube and entered the sky not far from Cecilia and her blue tears.

"Just so you know, this is your last chance to apologize. Say you're sorry with plenty of tears and I might make you my servant." Cecilia said arrogantly.

"You're getting on my nerves goldilocks, by the time I'm done with you, blue tears is all you'll be shedding.

"Too bad then. Time to eat the dirt!" Cecilia yelled as she fired her sniper rifle only for Naruto to block it with his shield.

"A pathetic attack for an even more pathetic human being." Naruto countered by firing his beam rifle, barely missing Cecilia.

Cecilia then fired at will as Naruto continually dodged her shots or blocked them with his shield before flipping and firing at her again causing her to narrowly dodge.

Cecilia continued firing until Naruto switched his weapon to his beam saber.

"So this is your plan? Face my long ranged IS in close quarters?" Cecilia asked.

"Burst... Now!" Naruto yelled before blasting forward at full speed and got within range of her before he took 2 shots to the back and a pair of rockets to the front, sending Naruto crashing to the ground.

"Tch, you actually managed to fend me off. I should have figured you'd use those bits and rocket launchers." Naruto smirked at her.

Naruto then blasted back up into the sky at full speed before switching to his rifle again.

"You're the first opponent to last this long against me. You've fought longer than any other pilot I've fought." Cecilia said smiling.

Naruto then flew threw the air blocking shots from the bits with his shield as he flipped and shot one of them down.

Naruto then flew up above Cecilia and her bits and opened fire with his cannons and beam rifles, destroying the last 3 remaining bits.

"Is that all? I expected more." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Err. Fine take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired her rocket launchers.

"Pointless." Naruto said as he shot the rockets with his helmet guns.

"What?" Cecilia stammered as he looked at her.

"I'm giving you one chance. Yield or I'll destroy your Blue Tears." Naruto said coldly.

"We'll take about that!" Cecilia yelled as she aimed her sniper rifle only for Naruto to blow it out of her hands before hammering her with all four cannons, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Check Mate." Naruto said as he brought the thunder down on Cecilia, hammering her with the full fury of the Freedom's payload.

"Naruto that's enough, you've won. Medical team to the arena now!" Chifuyu ordered.

Naruto stopped his weapons and waited for the dust to clear to find the blue tears shattered and Cecilia's battered body sprawled on the ground.

Naruto zoomed in on her with his optics and saw she was still breathing. Barely.

Naruto slowly lowered to the grown and turned to leave before looking over his shoulder and deactivated his helmet.

There on the screens everyone saw him. Blue tears was not the only one who cried as guilt hit Naruto like a sledge hammer. Naruto walked out of the arena and did not speak a word as the medical teams swarmed Cecilia.

Outside, he saw Houki, Ichika, Honne and Chifuyu there.

"I thought I was above petty grudges. I've seen my dark side today." Naruto said as he walked past them, he couldn't bring him self to look them in the eye.

**Later in the infirmary**

Cecilia looked up at the roof, a broken arm and 2 broken ribs, it could have been worse, blue tears was gone but it was a humbling experience.

_"So that is the power of one who fights for Freedom. Naruto Shinonono. I'm sorry, Everyone I'm so sorry."_ Cecilia thought as she rested.

**Short chapter, it was mainly base on the scrap between Naruto to for him to discover the dark emotions he emotions that he didn't realize he had. Cecilia has survived but Blue Tears is KIA. Now comes Cecilia Alcott's redemption.**

** As for Naruto's voice and temper. Naruto has had pent up anger for years but never realized it. Sort of subconscious. The anger was there but nothing drew it out. Also I'm sure you noticed the quick succession of the rate the chapters are posted, they were prewritten before the story's posting.**


End file.
